This invention relates to the use of wet or premoistened products alone or in conjunction with other products or systems to dispense such products.
Wet products such as wet wipes have many applications. They may be used with small children and infants when changing diapers, they may be used for household cleaning tasks, they may be used for cleaning hands, they may be used as a bath tissue, they may be used as by a caregiver to clean a disabled or incontinent adult, or they may be used in and for a whole host of other applications, where it is advantages to have a wipe or towel that has some wetness or moisture in it.
Wet wipes have been traditionally dispensed in sheet form from a tub like container with a hinged lid on the top. The lid is opened and individual or singularized sheets of the wipes are removed. Another type of container that has been used for wet wipes provides a roll of wipes in which the wipes are pulled from the top of the container in a direction that is parallel to the axis of the roll. These wipes are pulled from the center of a hollow coreless roll that has perforated sheets. These containers generally have a snap top lid that is opened to expose a piece of the wipes that can then be pulled to remove the desired amount of wipes. Once pulled out the wipes can then be tom off, usually at a perforation, and the lid closed.
Wet wipes can be any wipe, towel, tissue or sheet like product including natural fibers, synthetic fibers, synthetic material and combinations thereof, that is wet or moist or becomes wet during use or prior to use. Wet wipes may be dispersible when in contact with water or may be non-dispersible. Examples of wet wipes are disclosed in application Ser. Nos. 09/564,449; 09/564,213; 091565,125; 09/564,837; 09/564,939; 09/564,531; 09/564,268; 09/564,424; 09/564,780; 09/564,212; 09/565,623 all filed May 4, 2000, and application Ser. No. 09/223,999 entitled Ion-Sensitive Hard Water Dispersible Polymers And Applications Therefore, filed Dec. 31, 1998 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Embodiments of dispensers are described in application Ser. No. 09/659,307 filed Sep. 12, 2000, having the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: obtaining a cartridge for a wet wipes dispenser; determining the dimensions of the cartridge; determining that the cartridge is asymmetrical; determining that the cartridge has two protrusions on one side and one protrusion on the other; determining the dimensions of the protrusions; determining the relative locations of the protrusions with respect to the dimensions of the cartridge; manufacturing a cartridge having substantially the same dimensions, protrusions, and placement of protrusions as the obtained cartridge; placing wet wipes in the manufactured cartridge; and, providing a bacterial resistant seal to the manufactured cartridge containing the wet wipes.
These embodiments may further comprise the method in which the two protrusions are space about 28.2 mm apart, and/or in which the one protrusion is centered with respect to the two protrusions.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing a wet wipes refill for use with a dispenser comprising; manufacturing a container having four sides, and a bottom; the container being asymmetric; providing the container with a lip located along the top of the four sides; placing a roll of wet wipes in the container; sealing the container; and, providing instructions for the placement of the container in a wet wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: determining the measurements of a Kimberly-Clark wet wipes cartridge; manufacturing a cartridge having similar dimensions; providing a roll of wet wipes in the cartridge; and, providing instruction to place the cartridge in a dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: determining the measurements of a coreless roll of wet wipes; manufacturing a roll of wet wipes having similar dimensions; sealing the roll of wet wipes in a bacteria resistant package; and, providing instruction to place the roll in a dispenser.
These methods may further comprise the method wherein the manufactured roll is coreless, wherein the manufactured roll is hollow, and/or wherein the manufactured roll is cored.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: determining the measurements of a wet wipes cartridge; manufacturing a cartridge based on the measurements; providing a roll of wet wipes in the cartridge; and, providing instruction to place the cartridge in a dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: determining the measurements of a wet wipes cartridge; using the measurements to make a cartridge; providing a roll of wet wipes in the cartridge; and, providing instruction to place the cartridge in a dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: determining the dimensions of a wet wipes cartridge; manufacturing a cartridge based on the dimensions; providing a roll of wet wipes in the cartridge; and, providing instruction to place the cartridge in a dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing wet wipes for use in a wet wipes dispenser comprising: obtaining wet wipes; obtaining a cartridge; the cartridge being asymmetrical to enable the cartridge to be placed in a dispenser in only one orientation; closing the cartridge; and, providing instruction to place the cartridge in a dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing wet wipes for use in a wet wipes dispenser comprising: obtaining a roll of wet wipes; placing the roll of wet wipes in a package; sealing the package; and, providing instructions for removing the wet wipes from the package and for placing the wet wipes in a cartridge in a dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing wet wipes refills for use with a dispenser comprising; manufacturing a container having four sides, and a bottom; the container being asymmetric; placing a roll of wet wipes in the container; sealing the container; and, providing instructions for the placement of the container in a wet wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing wet wipes refills for use with a dispenser comprising; manufacturing a container having four sides, and a bottom; providing the container with a lip located along the top of the four sides; placing a roll of wet wipes in the container; sealing the container; and, providing instructions for the placement of the container in a wet wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: obtaining a cartridge for a wet wipes dispenser; determining the dimensions of the obtained cartridge; manufacturing a cartridge having substantially the same dimensions as the obtained cartridge; placing a coreless roll of wet wipes in the manufactured cartridge; and, providing a bacterial resistant seal to the manufactured cartridge containing the wet wipes.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing wet wipes refills for use with a dispenser comprising; manufacturing a container having four sides, and a bottom; providing the container with a lip located along the top of the four sides; placing a roll of wet wipes in the container; sealing the container; and, providing instructions for the placement of the container in a wet wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: obtaining a cartridge for a wet wipes dispenser; determining the dimensions of the cartridge; determining that the cartridge is asymmetrical; determining that the cartridge has two protrusions on one side and one protrusion on the other; determining the dimensions of the protrusions; determining the relative locations of the protrusions with respect to the dimensions of the a cartridge; manufacturing a cartridge having substantially the same dimensions, protrusions and placement of protrusions as the obtained cartridge; the manufactured cartridge having a length that is no greater than 135 mm; placing wet wipes in the manufactured cartridge; and, providing a bacterial resistant seal to the cartridge containing the wet wipes.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing wet wipes refills for use with a dispenser comprising; manufacturing a container having four sides, and a bottom; providing the container with a lip located along the top of the four sides; placing a roll of wet wipes in the container; the roll of wet wipes having a length that is no greater than 135 mm; sealing the container; and, providing instructions for the placement of the container in a wet wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing wet wipes refills for use with a dispenser comprising; manufacturing a container having four sides, and a bottom; the length of the container being no greater than 135 mm; placing a roll of wet wipes in the container; sealing the container; and, providing instructions for the placement of the container in a wet wipes dispenser.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of refilling a wet wipes dispenser comprising: a) obtaining a plurality of cartridges, each cartridge in the plurality containing a roll of wet wipes; b) removing a cartridge from the plurality; c) opening the cartridge to expose the roll of wet wipes; d) opening the cover of the wet wipes dispenser; e) placing the cartridge in the open wet wipes dispenser; f) unrolling a portion of the roll of wet wipes to create a tail; g) closing the cover so that at least a portion of the tail is located outside the dispenser; and, f) repeating steps b) thorough g) when the roll of wet wipes in the cartridge is finished.
These embodiments may further comprise the method wherein the plurality of cartridges contains four cartridges and steps b) through g) are repeated at least three times and/or wherein the plurality of cartridges contains four cartridges in an integral pack.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: obtaining a dispenser for wet wipes, the obtained dispenser having a housing, a cover, and a tray, the cover having a wiper blade and a gasket; determining the measurements of a dispenser; making a cartridge to fit into the dispenser based on the determined measurements; and, providing a roll of wet wipes in the manufactured cartridge.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: obtaining a dispenser for wet wipes, the obtained dispenser having a housing, a cover, and a tray, the cover having a wiper blade and a gasket; determining the measurements of a dispenser; obtaining a cartridge for wet wipes; determining the measurements of the obtained cartridge; using the obtained measurements to make a cartridge; and, providing a roll of wet wipes in the made cartridge.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for providing refills for a wet wipes dispenser comprising: obtaining a wet wipes dispenser, the obtained dispenser having a at least four side walls, a tray and a cover; determining the dimensions of the obtained dispenser; using the obtained dimensions to establish the size of a roll of wet wipes for use in the dispenser; and, manufacturing a roll of wet wipes having the established size.